


Fallen Reimagined

by Emlouise93



Category: Fallen - Lauren Kate
Genre: Boarding School, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Heaven & Hell, Heaven vs Hell, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Multi, Nephilim, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emlouise93/pseuds/Emlouise93
Summary: Before there was light, there were angels. One moment, darkness, the next, heaven was bright with glorious beings. It was perfect. It did not last. Lucifer revolted against God. A line was drawn in paradise. A war began. Every angel was forced to choose between the holiness of heaven or the chaos that roiled outside. One angel refused, believing the only thing worth fighting for was a force we now call love. Cast out of heaven, this angel did not fall alone. Every angel who had yet to choose fell in a flash of almighty fury. These are the Fallen. Exiled from heaven, they wander the Earth banished until the rebel angel abandons love and takes a side. That was then. This is now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and universe belongs to Lauren Kate. I do not have anyone editing my work so please forgive any and all spelling and grammar errors.

EPILOGUE:

Before there was light, there were angels. One moment, darkness, the next, heaven was bright with glorious beings. It was perfect. It did not last. Lucifer revolted against God. A line was drawn in paradise. A war began. Every angel was forced to choose between the holiness of heaven or the chaos that roiled outside. One angel refused, believing the only thing worth fighting for was a force we now call love. Cast out of heaven, this angel did not fall alone. Every angel who had yet to choose fell in a flash of almighty fury. These are the Fallen. Exiled from heaven, they wander the Earth banished until the rebel angel abandons love and takes a side. That was then. This is now.

Chapter 1:

“No!” I wake up, sitting straight up in my bed, gasping for breath. This was the third dream of him I had had this week. Not that that’s shocking. I have dreamed of Daniel at least once a week since I was old enough to know what a dream was. What’s more shocking is that it’s only been in the past two years that I have learned everything I have dreamed of him was real. My name is Lucinda, but I go by Luce. I’m in love with a boy named Daniel. The problem is, I have never met him. At least not in this life.

We have fallen in love and then lost each other over and over again for thousands of years. We were cursed by God because we did not choose a side between heaven and hell when the fall of Lucifer happened. We were angels cursed, cast out of heaven, Nephilim, forced to walk the earth among humans. But my curse is a little different. I became human and lost my memory. Every 18 years, I find and fall in love with Daniel only to die when I realize I’m in love with him. Daniel is an angel living among man. His curse is that he never dies and never forgets. He has tried to stay away from me or to not seek me out, but fate always pulls us together. Normally, I have no knowledge of any of this. Normally, I am just a clueless human who falls in love with the wrong boy and then dies tragically. But not this time. This time I have started to remember.

The first dream I had where I realized something was off, was when I was thirteen. I had dreamed of a boy with blond hair siting with me on a street corner in Paris having a pastry. I remember laughing at something he had said, and it smelling like fresh lavender from the flower shop around the corner. I also remembered the owner of the flower shop was kind to his dog, but cruel to his wife. When I awakened, I thought it was weird that I knew those details. Especially since I had neither been to Paris, nor had ever heard of that pastry shop. That was when I started the journal. Every-time I had a new dream I would write down what happened, and the date that I somehow knew it took place on. So far, the furthest date back I have, is 800 B.C. Which brings me back to the dream I had tonight.

_ Helston, England: September 1854 _

It was around midnight and I couldn't sleep, I saw the light on in Daniel's bedroom from under the doorjamb. I crept down the hall and noticed the trunks that where sitting outside of his room. I slowly opened the door and saw him with his back to me. He was sitting by the window with a sketch book in his hand, drawing something on the yellowing pages. He stood abruptly when he heard me. His sketch book fell to the cushion of his chair.

“What are you doing here?” He snarled seaming angry at my presence. “I-I couldn't sleep,” I stammered walking towards him and the fire place. “I saw the light on in your room and then...your trunks outside the door. Are you going somewhere? “I was going to tell you” he trailed off. I looked toward the chair and saw the picture he was drawing. “You were drawing me?” I asked him, as he turned back towards the sketch book. I could not believe he was drawing me. I didn't believe he felt for me the way I felt for him. “Warm milk with a spoonful of treacle” he said knocking me out of my thoughts. “It helps you sleep.” I was shocked. “How did you know? That’s exactly what my mother used to-” “I know,” he said as he turned back towards me. “Answer me,” I whispered. “Are you leaving?”

I wanted to say, “Are you leaving me?” But that would be too forward. “Yes.” He said, simply. “Then take me with you,” I blurted without thinking, gasping at my own realization. “No,” he whispered “I sail tomorrow. If you care for me at all, you won’t say another word.” “If I care for you,” I whispered to myself. I looked up at him “I-I love-” “Don’t!” He cut me off. “I have to say it. I--I love you, I’m quite sure, and if you leave-”

He interrupted “If I leave, I save your life.” He spoke to me as if wanting me to remember something. “Some things are more important than love. You won’t understand, but you have to trust me.” I was livid. “You mean to say there are things more important than this?” I reached for his hands and drew them over my heart. My heart was racing, and I was feeling warm and light headed.

“I’m having the strangest feeling,” This moment was all to familiar to me. “Tell me I’m mad, but I swear I’ve been right here before...” Daniel looked up to the ceiling and shivered as if he saw something. He pulled me to him then, and we held each other for what felt like forever before he finally kissed me. I comfortably melted into him, and I knew this was exactly where I wanted to be. This was where I belonged. I pressed myself tighter against him, tracing his tongue with mine. This burning between us was brighter, hotter more powerful than anything I had ever felt before. He was looking around the room as if something were coming. “No!” Daniel screams, and the next thing I feel is excruciating pain, followed by a heavy descent into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not have someone currently proofing my work. All mistakes are mine.

CHAPTER 2:

Today I move to my new home, Sword and Cross Boarding School. What they don't tell the mass public is that it is a school for troubled teens. I have been sent here for my senior year by my parents (and a court mandate) as part of the 'getting my life together plan' after what my parents call the ‘incident’. I may or may not have been the reason a cabin at a party caught on fire and accidentally killed a boy. I can’t help that these black cloud-like things keep floating around me, and every time I get close to someone, something bad happens. So here I am, getting yelled at by a school attendant about meds, beds, and reds. Whatever those are. “Remember the basics and no one gets hurt.” 

I slipped in behind the rest of the group as we filed through the lobby. “Which one of you is Lucinda Price?” “That would be me.” I say, raising my hand. “It looks like we have some last minute paper work that needs to be filled out before we show you to your room. Just go to the front office and they will have the papers for you.” The attendant points to the second set of double doors. “Ok thanks, but I’m sorry, what are reds?” “Cameras! We have them everywhere to monitor everyone and everything. Keep that in mind before you try anything silly. Off you go!” 

I walk towards the double doors and push my way through. The minute I stepped into the room I stopped in my tracks. Standing before me with a lollypop hanging out of his mouth, leaning against the counter, flirting with the girl behind the desk was Cam. The bane of my “dream” existents. Every time I find Daniel, Cam isn't far behind, always trying to weave his way between us. I’m standing there in the door way staring at him, mentally freaking out.   
Its finally happening. If Cam is here, that means Daniel is too. I’m actually going to meet him; I'm going to meet the boy that’s been haunting my dreams. I try to school my features so that I wouldn’t give myself away.   
The last thing I want is Cam knowing that I know what he is.

I walk up to the desk and tell the receptionist my name, and that I have paper work I need to fill out. I see Cam’s head shoot up from the corner of my eye. I try to ignore him as the lady hands me the papers I need to sign. Once finished I hand them back and she hands me my class schedule and room assignments. I turn to leave when Cam speaks to me. “Lucinda? you must be the new girl?” “Well I’m new and a girl... so yeah I guess that makes me the new girl...and you are?” “I’m Cam…” He looks me up and Down. “If you ever need any help... you know, finding your way around, come look me up.” “Yeah, no thank you.” I whispered under my breath as I turn my back and walk out of the room. “This is going to be interesting,” I mutter to myself as I look at my schedule and head towards the stairs to find my dorm number. 

I look up at the winding staircase and see two students standing on the balcony of the second floor. They were looking down at me as if they knew something I didn’t. They look at each other, shake their heads, and walk down the stairs towards me. “Cam” The girl says as he walks past me. “Arriane,” he says as he gives her a wink and heads up the stairs. Arriane turns back to me and tells me she is supposed to show me around. “This is Roland, he’s in our afternoon block class.” She points a finger at the guy standing next to her. “Ok, spill it... what’d ya do to get in here?” Her tone was playful, but the question made me antsy. I could feel the blood thrumming through my temples and a headache start to come on. I tried not to think about what happened that night, like really think about it. About how Trevor died, and the dark shadows that where always lurking around waiting to cause destruction. When I told my family about them, when I was little, my parents called them ‘Visions’. They would look at me like I was going crazy; Like something was wrong with me. They forced me to see a therapist. Twice a month I had to go see Dr. Sanford. He prescribed me medication, but I was able to stop taking it after I pretended to no longer see the shadows. Unfortunately, I still had no control over when the black cloud-like things appeared. 

I sunk down to sit on the step of the stairs trying to clear my head. There was no way I could tell them about what happened that night. Instead I just stared up at Arriane, trying to figure out what to say, but she beat me to it. “Do my hair like yours,” she blurted. “what?” “Your hair is beautiful.” My hair was in long, thick waves that hung half way down my back, and so black it was almost blue. I never had any idea as to what to do with my hair, so it was either in a messy bun, or loosely hanging down my back.   
“I wouldn’t even know how to help you with your hair, I don’t do anything to mine but put it in a bun after it's dry.” I stand up and we start walking up the stairs to the second floor.“You’re lucky, I would kill to have hair like yours, all long and thick with natural beach waves to boot. But what’s a girl to do? Come on let me show you around.” As we reach the second floor, Arriane points to a section of building across the atrium. “That section over there is Augustine. Its where we have our so-called Social events on Wednesday nights. And all of our classes,” she said pointing to a yellow colored section of brick two turrets over “are in that section right there. That is the original section of the castle everything else was built around it.” I noticed the slight discolorations of the different sections of brick. “Fair warning,” Arianna continued. “You’re going to hate the classes here. You wouldn’t be human if you didn’t.”   
Somehow, I don’t think any of us are human here. I have yet to meet someone who wasn’t an angel from a past life. Well, everyone except the school employees. They were all human. “Why, what’s so bad about them?” I look at Arriane with her black nail polish, black eyeliner, and black bag only to come to the conclusion that she didn’t seem very bookish.   
“The classes here are soulless,” she said. “Worse, they’ll strip you of your soul. Of the eighty kids in this place, I’d say we’ve only got about three remaining souls.” She looked up. “Unspoken for, anyway…” 

That didn’t sound good. “Wait, you’re telling me there are only eighty kids that go here?” My last school in Dover had over 300 kids per class. So much for blending in. “Eight classes, ten kids a pop. You get to know every body’s crap pret-ty quickly,” Arriane said. “And vice versa.” “I guess so,” I mutter biting my lip. I know she was joking but I wonder if she would still be all smiles if she knew my backstory. The longer I can keep my past under wraps, the better. We continue on down the hall. “And you’ll want to steer clear of the hard cases.” “Hard cases?” “The kids with the wrist band tracking devices,” Arriane explains. “About a third of the student body.” “And they’re the ones who-” “You don’t want to mess with. Trust me.” she cut me off. “Well what’d they do?” I asked. As much as I wanted to keep my story secret, I didn’t like that Arriane was treating me as some sort of ingénue. 

Whatever, those kids couldn’t be much worse than what I did, right? Or could it? After all I knew next to nothing about anyone here outside of the angels that where roaming the halls. The possibilities stirred up some fear in the pit of my stomach. “Oh, you know,” Arriane drawled. “Aided and abetted terrorist acts. Chopped up their parents and roasted them on a spit.” Arriane turned around and winked at me. I like her she’s funny. “Shut up,” “I’m serious. Those psychos are under much tighter restrictions than the rest of the screw-ups here. We call them the shackled.” I laughed as we continued down the hall towards the dorm section of the building. I noticed Arriane’s wrist had what looked like a wrist monitor on it. She noticed me looking“Told ya, totally fucking psychos.” She grinned at me wickedly. “Come on, I’ll give you the rest of the tour.” As we passed by windows that overlooked the rest of the grounds Arriane pointed out different buildings on the property. 

“Over here, you’ll find our state-of-the-art gymnasium,” stating like a tour guide. “Yes, to the untrained eye it looks like a church. It used to be. We’re kind of in an architectural hand-me-down Hell here at Sword & Cross. A few years ago, some callisthenic-crazed shrink showed up ranting about overmedicated teens ruining society. He donated a shit-ton of money, so they’d convert it into a gym. Now the powers that be think we can work out our ‘frustrations’ in a ‘more natural and productive way.’”   
I groaned. I had always hated gym. I loathed it with a passion. “Girl after my very own heart,” Arriane commented. “Coach Dante is ee-vil.” I had stopped walking, so I jogged to her to keep up. Sword & Cross Academy looked like it had been plopped down and abandoned in the middle of a swamp. Weeping willows dangled to the ground, kudzu and vines grew up the walls like lattice work that looked as if it had been there for hundreds of years. “Apparently the architects got in a huge standoff over how to retrofit the style of the old castle with the new school like buildings. The upshot is we ended up with half medieval castle half school penitentiary. And no gardener,” She stopped to see what I was staring at out of another set of windows.   
“Oh, and there’s a cemetery.” She followed my line of sight. 

I was staring at a walled of portion of the grounds, that was sectioned off on three sides by stone. Surrounded by woods and had a big wrote iron gate with Cemetery arched above its entrance. A thick layer of fog slowly creeping out of the gates and on to the rest of the property. “It was built around the civil war days, so they had a place to bury the dead. Its creepy as all get-out and stinks to high heaven.” She winked at me through the reflection in the glass. “We hang out there a lot.” I looked at her as if she were crazy. “Okay, it was only once. And it was only after a really big pharmapalooza.” That was a word I recognized. 

“Aha!” Arriane laughed. “I just saw a light go on up there. So, somebody is home. Well, Luce, my dear, you may have gone to boarding school parties, but you’ve never seen a throw-down like reform school kids do it.” “What’s the difference?” I wonder because I clearly have never been to a big party at Dover. “You’ll see.” Arriane turned and continued to walk down the hall and she said over her shoulder “You’ll come over tonight and hang out, okay? Promise?” I walked after her “But I thought you said I should stay away from hard cases,” I joked. She spun around to face me. “Rule number two- don’t listen to me!” Arriane laughed shaking her head. “I’m certifiably insane!” She started jogging again and I trailed after her. “Wait, what was rule number one?” “Keep up!” She yells from down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so sorry if the formatting and sentence structure is all wonky. It is really hard to format on AO3. I also have this story posted on Fanfiction.net ( there are more chapters posted there) if thats easer to read. But anyway back to the story.

CHAPTER 3

As we finally come around the corner on the second floor crossing in to what must be the original section of the castle, we came across an arched door way that had yet another set of stairs leading up to what looked like a separate section of the castle.  
“This is where an old section of the dorms is, there are only about four or five rooms up there, they used to be the original bedrooms of the castle, they use them now as rooms for overflow of students when the regular dorms are filled. Scenes you transferred one month in to the semester this is all they had left. Don’t worry there is at least one other student that’s housed up there with you, so you want be all alone.”  
Great, because that made me feel a whole lot better.  
“I’m going to leave you to get settled in and I will be back in about an hour to take you to the library to pick up your books and show you to your first class in the after-noon.”  
She waved and walked off. I picked up my stuff that had fallen to the floor as we were talking and made my way up the spiral staircase to my room. I finally found my room which just so happens to be at the very end of hallway and up, yet another small set of spiral stairs housed in one of the turrets. Great, I get a work out every time I have to go to class or anywhere else for that matter.  
Just as I insert my key into the lock, I feel someone come up behind me. I turn around and a girl with purple hair that’s cut as if it was done with the lights turned off looks at me from head to toe, as if disgusted at what she sees,  
“Well if it isn't miss little Lucinda come to make a mess of things as always.”  
Molly, of course its Molly, who else would want to taunt and torture me for no reason.  
“Do I know You?” I say trying to keep up the façade. “No, but I certainly know You.” She says as she bumps into my shoulder and walks back down the stairs." “Ignore her, she doesn't mean anything.” A girl says as she walks up just as Molly passes.  
“That’s Molly she’s a little crazy if you know what I mean.” “Im Pennyweather but everyone calls me Penn,” She reaches her hand out for a hand shake.  
“And everyone calls you Luce. I thought I would come and introduce myself. My room is just down the stairs the second door on the left. Looks like where going to be roommates somewhat.” She lifts my suitcase and helps me carry it in to my room.  
“I’m normally the only one who lives in this section of the house, but this year we have you and one other student housed in this section. It will be nice to have neighbors.” “You transferred here from Dover Prep in New Hampshire.” Penn stated. “How did you know that?” I asked slowly and with suspicion. “Lucky Guess?” she shrugged. “I’m kidding, I read your file, duh, It’s a hobby.” I stared at her. Maybe, I have been too hasty with my trust towards her. “See the thing is I’m not actually crazy.” She drops my suitcase on my bed. “No offense.” then sits down at the foot the bed.  
“I’m the only kid at this school without a court mandate. And you might not think it but being legally sane has its advantages. For example, living in a separate wing of the school and I’m also the only kid they trust to be an office aide. Which is dumb on their part. I have access to a lot of confidential shit.”  
“But if you don’t have to be here -?” “When your father’s the groundskeeper of the school, they kind of have to let you go for free. So…” Penn trailed off. I thought they didn’t have a ground keeper. “I know what you’re thinking, that the grounds aren’t exactly well kept?” “No” I scoffed trying to play off that that was exactly what crossed my mind. “It’s, um, really nice.”  
“Dad died two years ago,” Penn said quietly. “They got as far as sticking me with decaying old Headmaster Udell as my legal guardian, but, uh, they never really got around to a replacement for Dad.” “I’m sorry.” I don’t really know how to respond to that. “It’s okay, it’s actually a really good school. I like it here a lot.” I looked at her like she was crazy.  
“You’re sure you’re not crazy?” I teased. “I’m kidding. I hate it here. It totally sucks.” Penn stated. “But you can’t bring yourself to leave,” I commuted watching her with curiosity. Penn bit her lip.  
“I know it’s morbid, but even if I weren’t stuck with Udell, I couldn’t. My dad’s here.” She pointed out the window at the cemetery. “He’s all I’ve got.” “Then I guess you got more than some other people at this school,” I said while thinking about how my parent are hundreds of miles away, and could care less that I’m not under there roof anymore.  
“Come on, let’s go get some lunch before we got to get your books than head to class. Aren’t you glad we’re in the same afternoon block?” How did she know my class schedule? I laughed because I remember she read my file with my class schedule.  
“When are you going to stop knowing everything about me?” We descend the stars that leads to rest of the dorms and towards the first floor of the building. “Not in the foreseeable future, you’ll learn to love it soon, I promise. I’m a very powerful friend to have.” We turn and walk down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction, so bare with me the writing might not be that great. I love comments and feed back, so defiantly send me comments!


End file.
